Our Love Is Dying Young
by Neon-Splattered Skittles
Summary: Tadase's POV: We were two love birds, until hope was gone and I heard metal hit her flesh...And then her deadly scream...Minor swears in the last chapter
1. A Very Fluffy Beginning

**Me: Hello readers, I wanted to try something different today.**

**Daichi: A boring Tadamu story? How lame…**

**Me: For the one millionth time, I will NOT write that amazing soccer story you told me about!**

**Daichi: Whatever…**

**Kiseki: World Domination?**

**Me: NO!**

**Kiseki: = . =**

**Dia: Cool! I'm in it…**

**Me: Yes…Miki disclaimer!**

**Miki: TadamuRocks8 does not own Shugo Chara. All rights belong to Peach-pit.**

**Kiseki: Lights, Camera, Action!**

_RING! RING! RING! RIN-_

Amu slammed her hand over the alarm clock. She rose slowly, muttering things about needing her sleep. It was going to be another boring day at school.

"Boy am I tired..." she yawned. Her mouth curled into a large oval shape.

"Hold on Amu!" Miki, her blue spade Chara screamed. Amu's golden amber eyes widened. Su and Ran hurried in the room, clutching a ruler. They held it up to her mouth, measuring from her bottom lip to her upper.

"12 and a half! New record!" the three Charas shouted in unison. Amu couldn't help but groan. They always measured how long her mouth was when she stretched it into a yawn. She grimaced, annoyed by how they always did that.

"Come on, let's get to school. There's a guardian meeting today, remember?" she said. Ran replied:

"Go, go Amu-chan! Go, Amu-chan!" She waved her fluffy pink pom-poms frantically.

"Jeez... You'd think that Ran never actually gets exhausted sometimes..." Amu said tiredly as she walked to the bathroom down the hall. She got ready for school, and rushed back to her room, slightly woken up. Su was setting down a breakfast tray down on Amu's desk just as the pinkette was changing from her checkered pajamas into her modified school uniform. She tied her hair with a red x-shaped clip, and saw the breakfast spread out for her on the desk. "Thanks, Su!" Amu smiled weakly.

Dia was the first to speak: "Amu-chan, are you alright? You don't seem as happy this morning. What's going on?" Ran continued on:

"Yeah, Amu-chan! You don't seem like yourself." Ran and the others looked worried.

"Oh, really? It's probably just my outer character kicking in. I'm alright." Amu replied as she emotionlessly stuffed a piece of toast into her mouth.

"Oh no, you're not! You seem troubled. Don't lie to us! Tell us what's going on. Besides, we're your Guardian Characters! You can tell us anything." Miki told Amu. Su joined in:

"She's right, Amu-chan. You can tell us! It's not right to try keeping anything from us, you know ~desu." Su encouraged. At this point, Amu sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you, but only when we leave the house. I don't want my little sister eavesdropping on us again." she replied sadly. The four guardian characters exchanged worried glances. "Good bye, Mama! Papa! Ami! I'm on my way to school!" Amu called after her as she rushed out the front door. Amu stopped running after a few blocks away from her house.

"So what was it you wanted to tell us, Amu-chan?" Dia asked sweetly.

"Well... It's about...uh... I can't say it." Amu said.

"Come on, you can tell us ~desu." Su urged.

"Err...well... It's...about…Tadase-kun..." Amu said slowly.

"What, are you having a relationship?" Miki smirked. The other Guardian Characters smiled slyly.

"Oh, is that it, Amu-chan? Well, we Charas don't know anything about the game of love, so... you're on your own." Ran snickered happily. Amu shot a serious look at all four of her Charas. Dia and Su hung their heads low and apologized gently. Ran and Miki screeched loud apologies as well. The Charas all had small tears in their eyes, knowing just how serious the matter was. Amu looked at them with a gentle look in her eyes. She smiled without humor.

"It's okay... Ran... Miki...Su…Dia. You were just joking. It's okay." Amu said slowly. The four Charas sniffled, knowing that Amu was still in despair, no matter how much she would try to smile. "It's just..." The pinkette continued, walking on.

"What?" Dia asked sympathetically. "It's just... It's been more than a month since Ikuto gave me kisses in the park right in front of Tadase before he left to search for his father. Tadase ran away from me. He thought I betrayed him." Amu whimpered.

_Flashback_

_ "Amu, I will be searching for my father for a couple of seasons." Ikuto explained kindly. He stepped up to me and gave me kisses on my forehead. By then my outer character started overreacting. I hated Ikuto! But I loved Tadase…_

_ "What are you doing?" Amu screeched helplessly. Ikuto smirked and gave her another kiss._

_ "I have to go now, you shouldn't leave Utau waiting." Ikuto replied. Amu agreed; Utau was an annoying little sister, and she hated Ikuto being with Amu too long. "Take care." Those were Ikuto's final words, and he dashed off. Amu spotted Tadase by a tree, crying. He saw the whole thing! "This was just great, now Tadase would think I love Ikuto. " She thought. Amu ran towards him_. _The next moment, he dropped his pile of roses, turned and ran._

_"Wai-" Amu shouted after him, but it was no use. He was gone. She picked up a rose. "These were for me…" A warm tear rolled down her delicate face._

_End of Flashback_

"But I think..."

"Think what ~desu?" Su asked.

"I think that Tadase-kun is mad at me forever, and it's my entire fault." Amu went on. "He's... hurt. I know that for sure. Every time he looks at me now...it's just... he smiles a fake smile, just for me. Lately he's been like that. Or is it Ikuto's fault? I just... can't..." She paused. But up ahead, Amu bumped into someone, unable to continue her thoughts. "Oh!" Amu cried. The contents from her bag spilled open over the concrete sidewalk. "Oh no! My math homework!" Amu shrieked. Someone bent down, helped her pick up the last worksheet from the ground. "Thanks, but next time, look where you're walking, kid." Amu replied coldly as her outer character took over.

"Um, okay. If that's how you want it, Amu-chan..." Amu looked up, hearing a familiar voice. A pair of ruby tinted maroon eyes looked at her.

"T-T-Tadase-kun?" Amu stepped back. But unfortunately, she tripped on a rock and almost fell. Tadase caught her just in time, holding his arm against the upper portion of her back. Amu blushed slightly. _"So he doesn't hate me…" _She thought.

"Be more careful, Amu-chan." Tadase half closed his eyes, smiling. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were in the back, observing the situation with a grin on each of their faces. Amu's cheeks flushed even more. He helped her back to her feet. "You're cute when you look like that, you know?" Tadase said sweetly, a shade of pink appearing on his face. Amu's face turned a bright red.

"Come on, we'll be late for school!" the blonde grabbed her hand and dragged her towards Seiyo Academy. As they passed the gates, Amu said shyly:

"Um... Tadase-kun? I'm sorry about that back there. I didn't mean to bump into you. That was just an accident, and I'm really sorry about being so cruel to you back there. That was just my outer character, you know?" She opened her mouth to say more, but Tadase spoke: "It's okay, Amu-chan. I understand." He flashed a small grin at her, but it wasn't a real grin. He was faking it. They were outside the Royal Garden now.

"Tadase-kun..." Amu murmured.

"Huh?" he turned his head to look at her.

"No...No, it's not okay! You're smiling, but those smiles aren't real! Stop smiling for me! Just stop it! There's something wrong, and you're hiding it, so that's making it even worse!" There were tears in Amu's eyes. Just seeing the look on her face, Tadase stopped and frowned. Bowing his head, he said:

"I know. I know how bad it is to contain things, but I didn't want to trouble you. I just didn't want you to feel bad over a person like me. I didn't want you to be concerned. I'm sorry, Amu-chan." His eyes were filled with sadness. Heavy tears began to pour out of Amu's golden honey eyes.

"Stop it! There's nothing that you have to apologize about to me! I've done something to hurt you, I know that! Was it the Ikuto thing you were depressed about? Just tell me! So please, stop lying to me…" She paused, heavy tears streaming down her cheeks and onto her shirt.

"Amu-chan..." Tadase looked up to see her sniffling. He grabbed her hand. "Amu-chan... I-I'm sorry. I'm not being honest with myself. I...I just..."

"What?" Amu looked up, her vision foggy with tears still in her eyes.

"I just wonder if... You liked... Ikuto…better than me…" Tadase said quietly. "I'm sorry... I just..."

"That's not true. Tadase-kun... I... I... I only think of him as a perverted cat- friend that comes up to me once in a while for help and stuff, and that's that. But you..." She put a hand up to his cheek, "I.. I... I have a closer relationship to you than him. That's a fact. In fact, I..." She paused, summoning up courage to say what she always wanted to say before. "I think that I… Love... you... Tadase-kun..." Her cheeks flushed red. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia all gasped. It took a while to process her words in Tadase's head.

"You... you... You love ME?" Tadase blurted out. Amu smiled.

"Yes. I love you, Tadase-kun." Tadase smiled back, his cheeks a rosy pink.

"Thank you...Amu-chan!" He exclaimed quietly, only Amu could hear. In a state of surprise, he hugged her. The punk-pinkette Amu blushed while her four guardian characters were sighing in the background.

"I love you too, Amu-chan." Tadase grinned. Amu smiled and flushed red again,

"I know… I know Tadase-kun." Amu replied.

**Me: Yay a good ending!**

**Miki: It's so good I have no comments! :3**

**All Charas: Awesome!**

**Yoru: Don't forget to R&R-nya!**


	2. The Happy Couple

**Me: Yay another chapter to this awesome Tadamu story!**

**Miki: Cool…more sappy stuff :(**

**Yoru: *Sigh***

**All Charas: …**

**Me: Huh? Hello?**

**Daichi: TadamuRocks8 does not own Shugo Chara; all rights go to Peach-pit. *Spins soccer ball***

**Me: Well at least you're not tired of my Tadamu stories…**

**Daichi: Err…Well it is a little-**

**Me: Quiet, bub! Start the Film!**

The sunlight dappled onto the fresh onion-smelling grass which was dotted with dew-drops. Kids were chasing and laughing around the school-yard. The butterflies flew gracefully, and the bees happily pollinated the fresh spring flowers. It had been a wonderful day for Amu. Tadase and Amu hugged for moments. They were enjoying each other finally blurting out their secrets about how they loved each other.

"What do you think you guys are doing?" a loud voice came from behind them. "Amu-chi, Tadase-chi! You're hugging?" Yaya screeched. Her phone came out of her pocket in a flash, ready to take pictures and send it to everyone.

"Not to mention they're both blushing..." Rima's accusing voice rang out from behind Yaya. Nagihiko just smiled, knowing how this was meant to be. Yaya pulled Amu away from Tadase, saying:

"Did you guys do something while we weren't here?"

"Rima, help me!" Amu said. *Teardrop on Amu*. Rima, however, had other things on her mind,

"Oh no you don't! Talk!" Rima scolded Amu like if she was her mom. Amu was shocked, Rima was always quiet, but now she's really bold? Nagihiko and Rhythm just chuckled slightly. Tadase was blushing, looking down at his feet the whole time. From the distance, Kiseki arrived, announcing his arrival to everyone, everyone that actually paid attention that is.

"Commoners! Get here and greet your king!" Kiseki demanded.

"Oh, Kiseki!" Tadase cried. "Have you brought my homework?"

"Yes, yes, and it was so heavy." Kiseki placed it onto his bearer's hands.

"Commoners!" Kiseki shouted again as Tadase walked away. Amu was still busy with Rima and Yaya. Nagihiko was chatting with Tadase, and a normal guardians' morning continued until the loud annoying school bell rang. Kids all retreated from their positions, and they quickly skedaddled into the beautiful **"**_**Seiyo Academy"**__. _The school grounds quickly had become isolated._**  
><strong>_  
>"Oh! We need to get to class! See you, Yaya!" Rima and Nagihiko said together as they ran inside the castle-like school. Tadase grabbed Amu's hand before she could go.<p>

"Tadase-kun?" She questioned romantically, her cheeks turning pink.

"Uh... Amu-chan... Never mind... We need to get to class." Tadase said, letting go of her hand and proceeding to the exit. Amu and her Charas blinked as the romance had ended shortly.

"What just happened?" Ran asked.

"I don't know." Amu said, running to go to class.

**~Afterschool~**

"And that concludes today's meeting. Any questions, ideas, or suggestions, anyone?" Tadase asked around. Yaya stepped in:

"Hey, guys? Can you guys hang out on Sunday? I want to go shopping at the mall!" Nagihiko was the first to respond:

"Sure, but where should we meet? I need to get some sports gear at the mall." Then, Amu jumped in:

"I think we should meet at the fountain inside, you know, near the escalators?"

"Yeah, great idea. Hey, can we stop by a joke shop? I need to get some new manga for me and Kusukusu to read." Rima put in. Kusukusu giggled.

"Yes, but when should we meet?" Tadase asked.

"I think at noon. That way, we have more time for shopping!" Yaya said.

"I agree~ dechu." Pepe nodded.

"But where do we go first, and who goes with who?" Rima questioned.

"Who goes with who?" Amu said in shock. "I thought we were all going together!"

"Oh, we are. I just want to go in groups and then meet to eat somewhere." Yaya said.

"I'll go with Yaya and Rima." Nagihiko said. Rima scowled at him momentarily, but returned to her plain face shortly.

"HUH? BUT THAT LEAVES-" Amu shouted.

"Exactly." Yaya and Rima said in unison. Nagihiko winked at Amu. Amu stood up.

"I don't think that's necessa-" Amu started to say.

"I think it's completely reasonable. Don't you, Amu-chan?" Tadase's eyes shimmered as he spoke. She flushed. The blond smiled at her, with his cheeks pink too.

"Hmm? What's this? You're both blushing!" Yaya shouted. Amu and Tadase looked down in embarrassment. Nagihiko smirked.

"That's interesting, isn't it, Yaya?" Rima said on purpose.

"I agree, Ms. Mashiro. These two younglings will make a fine couple." Yaya said coyly.

"What?" Amu and Tadase shouted at the same time. They both blushed and kept quiet again. Tadase was the first to break the silence:

"Well, that concludes the meeting. Get home safely, everyone!"

"Yeah! Hope so! Um, bye!" Amu laughed nervously.

"Let's leave them two alone, Rima. Nagi, come here!" Yaya yelled. As the three Guardians left, they couldn't help but look back for a moment until they rounded a corner.

"Thank goodness they're gone..." Amu muttered to herself.

"Amu-chan." Tadase said briskly, his face a kind of red. "Did... Did you really mean that? Do you really... love... me?" The blonde blushed even brighter, looking straight into her eyes. Amu's eyes widened her face now a scarlet red.

"I...I... Tadase-kun... Y-Yes..." Amu hesitated to say. Tadase's eyes brightened. "I-I love you, T-Tadase-kun…" The pinkette looked down, embarrassed.

"R-Really? You love me?" His face lit up, and his eyes brimmed with tears. Instead of answering, she embraced him in a tight hug. After a long while, she released him slowly.

"Does that answer your question, Tadase-kun?" Amu looked at him, her face as pink as her hair. Tadase just grinned. He truly loved her, and he wanted to show her how he really felt. So he grabbed her hand, and put another up to her smooth face. Amu flushed a bright red.

"Amu-chan..." Tadase said hesitantly. He took a deep breath, and did what he knew he needed to do. Tadase stared into her eyes the whole time as he slowly inched his face to hers, making the gap between them even smaller and smaller until their lips connected. Kiseki, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia gasped simultaneously. Amu closed her eyes in pleasure, her face even redder (if possible) than before.

Tadase broke the kiss as slowly as it had formed. He gazed into her eyes, his face a rosy red. "H-How was that? If you don't like it, we don't have to do it ever again. I think that it was a bit too soon, but if you're okay with it, I guess that we could do that..." He sputtered quickly, mostly regretting what he did. Amu just smiled back. She couldn't believe Tadase did this! Amu was acting calm outside, but inside she was like a steam pot about to explode from love.

"I'm fine with it... Are you, Tadase-kun?" Tadase blushed even more at the expression of her face, it was so sweet and innocent, he wanted to grab hold of it and just admire her beauty as long as he could. "So Tadase…" Amu said interrupting his thoughts. "Does this mean... that we're... going…Out like a c-c-c-couple?" She stuttered from the unreality of this.

"I...I g-guess so..." He stuttered right back to her. His eyes were half opened like a crescent moon and on top of that a big smile was put on his face. Amu couldn't help but giggle.

"Then..." Amu grabbed his hand, and her book bag. "Let's walk home together, okay, Tadase-kun?" She smiled brightly just like the vibrant sun beaming down on the city of Tokyo.

"Y-Yeah..." He hesitated. _"That was the smile of an angel." _He thought as he grabbed his things. As they walked home together, the walk was awkwardly silent, since they were both engrossed in their thoughts. They finally reached Amu's house.

"Um... I guess this is good-bye. Bye, Amu-cha-" Tadase started to say. He was interrupted by her planting a small kiss on his lips. He was speechless, not knowing how to react. Her kiss calmed him down; but he was still shocked that she did that so quickly.

"What's wrong, Tadase-kun?" Amu asked. "We're a...um...a c-couple now, so... Did I do something wrong?" She queried meekly.

"No... That was alright. Well, shouldn't you be going in anytime soon?" Tadase responded.

"Ha-ha... Well, good-bye, Tadase-kun." Amu laughed awkwardly. She flashed a big smile back at him while waiting for her Guardian Characters to catch up with her.

"Bye." He waved back at her, smiling radiantly. He walked home happy, not able to wait for tomorrow when he would see her again. The sun was setting; the streaks of red, yellow, orange and purple painted in the blue canvas sky. Could Tadase's life get any better? He had a wonderful girlfriend, and Ikuto went to go search for Aruto for ages. Very happy; Tadase ran all the way home.

**Me: A job well done *Sighs in exhaustion***

**Daichi: Why are the paragraphs so short?**

**Me: Well, if you were smart enough, you would know that there was LOTS of dialogue. Do you even know how hard it is to write a chapter?**

**Daichi: …**

**Me: Wow**

**Yoru: Someone hit me with a baseball bat already, this Tadamu stuff is boring-nya**

**Daichi: Okay! *Hits Yoru hard***

**Yoru: OW!-nya! *Sobs***

**Me: Okay? Hehehe…**

**Yoru: Don't forget…to…R&R…-nya *Still sobbing***


	3. Love is Faded

**Me: *Crumbles a packet of papers* We need to update this!**

**Kiseki: Good idea servant!**

**Me: *Narrows eyes* Do you mind?**

**Kiseki: *Grumbles***

**Yoru: Does Ikuto appear at all?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Yoru: That's my Ikuto!**

**Me: Stop sounding like his Mom, pal. Disclaimer Miki!**

**Miki: TadamuRocks8 does not own Shugo Chara but she owns this story. Roll it!**

_**Time Skip!**_

**The beginning of winter!**

The delicious aroma of popcorn floated in the air. Obviously, popcorn was popping in the microwave, the couch was covered in pillows, and Amu was already in her pajamas, the same old checkered one she had owned. Amu's parents and Ami were out for the evening, so Amu had held a movie night with her boyfriend, Tadase. The seasons changed quickly to winter; the trees and rooftops all covered with a light flurry of snow. Holiday lights flashed happily at neighboring houses, and annoying yelps of Christmas carols boomed on the television.

"I hope Tadase-kun doesn't freeze to death" Amu said worried. Her four Charas nodded in agreement. She blindly grabbed two movies and sat down on the warm and fuzzy couch. The movies she had selected were 'Sleeping Beauty' and 'The Cat's Tale'. Instantly, images of Tadase and Ikuto filled her mind. Two different personalities, and flavoring of ice cream. Amu sat on her couch dreaming about the "king and the cat". Flashbacks whirled past in Amu's mind like the unstoppable wind from Antarctica.

Meanwhile, Tadase was running outside on the sidewalk being careful not to step on ice. The wind stung his face painfully, but he did not make a sound. He didn't want his silver silk pajamas his Grandma had sent to him to be ruined, so he wore a thick yellow coat on top. _"I'm going to be late!"_ He thought. A white, fluffy, and cold blanket covered the streets of Tokyo. It was very cold; the warmth and the happiness of different houses were the ones that welcomed Tadase as he dashed past.

"Here I go, Kiseki." Tadase hesitated. Kiseki nodded in approval. He had finally reached Amu's house. Tadase took some deep breaths before he had entered. He was so nervous, that his whole body shook. This would be the day that he and Amu would be so close together. He slowly put his hand on the knob, but right before he turned it, a mysterious voice rung above him.

"So you finally confessed to Amu?" Ikuto smirked, a sneer playing on his lips. "For a little boy, that was quite a passionate confession." He taunted. He was standing on Amu's roof, and Yoru floated mischievously by his side. Tadase stared at the teen, open-mouthed. Tadase could feel the blood rushing to his face. He started sweating nervously, but he had overcome it; now furious with Ikuto.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What are you doing here?" Tadase yelled. Suddenly, the door opened. Amu was standing in her pajamas. Apparently, she had heard the fight too. Amu's eyes widened with horror.

"Ikuto..!" She began. "What are you...Tadase-kun!" Ikuto swooped down from the roof and he cradled Amu in his arms romantically. Amu's outer character was now fuming with shock and anger, but Ikuto covered her mouth so she couldn't scream or shout for help. The Charas floated nearby in an evergreen tree, scared. _"What was Ikuto trying to do? Every time he's with Tadase, a fight occurs. They bicker all the time!"_ Amu was thinking.

"Amu, you're just in time for the wonderful date you invited me to." He smiled cruelly. Whatever his plan was, it was making Tadase jealous. Amu could feel the pain Tadase was having. She tried to break free but Ikuto's grip was too tight. Amu caught sight of Tadase's ruby eyes filled with sorrow, hurt, and the disappointment of the fake betrayal Ikuto had said. _"Tadase couldn't believe Ikuto! He's such a liar! This can't be true; what has gotten into Ikuto?" _Amu thought.

"I've decided...I don't want to hide anything from you, and you shouldn't be hiding things from me…" He said sadly making no eye contact with Amu. Amu was heartbroken. It felt like her delicate heart was stabbed sickly by a stone, and all the blood and memories had flown out. The next moment, Tadase turned and ran. Kiseki had followed him shouting encouraging cheers to help him stay strong. After all, Tadase was the shy type.

"Wai-" Amu shouted after him, but it was no use. He was gone. Angrily, she turned to face Ikuto. "You idiot! Why did you...That was cruel, Ikuto!" She boomed, red-faced. "I...I don't want to see your face ever again! Someone like you should just...just go disappear somewhere!" She finished. With that said she ran off into the woods trying to follow Tadase. Her Charas had no choice, and followed her franticly.

After hours of searching the city, she decided that she should give up. "Tadase-kun...he's gone..." Amu whimpered. _"I've decided...I don't want to hide anything from you, and you shouldn't be hiding things from me…"_ His words echoed in her head. Amu stopped, panting and gasping for air. At night, the city bustled around her, but Amu was in no mood to notice anything. She sat on a rock.

Her head ached with agony and pain and she was very cold because she was still in her pajamas. "Why… I hurt him!" Amu moaned. Shiny tears dropped down to the grassy ground, while her Charas looked at her anxiously. The pinkette wiped her eyes and scanned across the park. She couldn't see him anywhere. "Where are you, Tadase-kun? I'm so sorry! Even after all that havoc that had occurred just then, I still love you! Don't listen to Ikuto's lies! Please!" Amu screamed.

"Amu-chan!" Ran hollered. She didn't manage to look up.

"Amu-chan! He's over there!" Her Charas cried in unison.

"Where?" Amu asked anxiously. She whipped around, eyes darting. "There!" She shouted. The blond boy was walking alone, on the pavement across the street, his head hung low. "Tadase-kun! Wait!" She called. Tadase looked up. Amu broke into a run. Tadase...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry! Then, for a moment, his eyes met hers. "Tadase-kun! Ikuto was lying, trust me!" Amu screamed. She didn't care about anything around her. This was the most important thing to her now. 

Tadase stared at her blankly. He turned away, and started to walk off. "No! Tadase-kun! Please Wait! Listen to me, please!" She shouted. He didn't care. Tadase didn't care one bit. Turning his head back, he looked at Amu with a sad unsure face, and continued on. This was the worst day for Amu ever. All because of that blasted Ikuto, he had ruined their relationship. She would get Ikuto back someday. Someday. She ran after Tadase angrily. Suddenly, flashing headlights of a dark shape appeared on the ghostly road. It was a truck.

"Amu-chan!" Her Charas called horrified. It came closer and closer and Amu. She tried to sprint away, but it was too late. A loud screech made Tadase go back. The pink-haired girl was caught in the middle of the road, in her attempt to apologize. The traffic was still moving. And a truck was close to her. Too close. A thud sounded, a dull sound of metal hitting flesh. Then a scream… 

**Me: O.O**

**Miki: +_+**

**Yoru: = . =**

**Kiseki: O_O**

**Me: Please tell me in the reviews if you want me to update this and continue it, or leave it like this…**

**Yoru: Leave it like this, you leave people hanging.**

**Miki: No! It's too sad…**

**Me: Please R&R everyone!**


	4. The Sacrifice

**Me: *Combs white Santa beard* Dang, we really need an update!**

**Kiseki: *Grabs walking stick* No kidding =.=**

**Ran: Guys, wake up! Everyone wants to know the ending!**

**Kiseki: *Groans* Can I just sleep?**

**Me: No!**

**Me: What a nice king, soon he will turn into a couch-potato T_T. Disclaimer Su!**

**Su: Neon-Splattered Skittles does not own Shugo Chara but she owns this story**

Everything had stopped, life had stopped, and Tadase's heart had stopped. His footsteps echoed in the darkness as he sprinted towards Amu. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Hinamori-san!" He cried. Everything in his life was ruined, and his heart shattered. He stroked her blood-stained hair delicately.

"Tadase-kun," She whimpered. "Help me…" The traffic had stopped, and people started mobbing around them. She peered into Tadase's wet maroon eyes. Blood trickled from her face, and there were mangled scars all over her body. Tadase strained to keep his tears away, but this girl was gifted for him, and he blew it. Why had he done such a stupid thing? Why did Ikuto have to ruin it? Everything started to spin around him, and illusions appeared, and he felt like a knife stabbed him in the back, the power increasing with every blow. He closed his eyes, and rested his head on Amu's body.

A light met Tadase's eyes. He looked around the room; this must be a hospital. His mind searched franticly for Amu. She was on a bed beside him, all sorts of tubes connected to her. She was also wearing an oxygen mask. Tears hung on his eyes as he saw the limp body was breathing.

"Amu!" He yelled. Her little honey eyes opened, and she turned towards the voice. Amu struggled to get up, but she couldn't because the impact from the accident was too strong. Her eyes blurred around until she could make out Tadase's figure.

"T-Tadase-kun…Gomen, gomen…" It was all Amu could make out until she fell unconscious again.

Ran, Miki, and Su were late when they arrived there, and the rest of the Guardians tagged along too. Kiseki's face was in horror and pain as floated around in circles on top of Tadase. They finally took notice of Tadase; looking down at Amu with tears dripping down his face. Silent tears. These tears explained everything. Tadase. How he wished that he didn't run away from her...how he didn't wanted to talk to her…but it was to hurt her. How he wished to cradle Amu in his arms…he wanted Amu in his arms.

Amu's recovery was quite fast; slowly the tubes were plucked out one by one, and she was looking like herself again. Bandages were wrapped all over her body, but Tadase didn't care. He loved her no matter what. Soon, Tadase got out of the hospital, but Amu had to stay there for a couple more weeks. Tadase and her family came there daily to send her flowers; Ami usually sang a song or two.

"I'm going home now, Hinamori-san. I hope you get well soon." Tadase glided over and kissed her on the cheeks. Amu flushed a scarlet red, and Tadase walked out the door with a manly stance.

The weather outside was fair; it was a cool day for summer, as the wind blew the lush green leaves as they do their daily wind dance. The sun was partially covered by a huge rain cloud; more like a sheet of rain clouds. Tadase hurried back home before the deadly storm would start. He followed the cobblestone bricks, which were surprisingly still flawless with no cracks. When he was young he would always play here with Ikuto. Ikuto; Tadase would never forgive him no matter what.

"So how's Amu; brother?" Ikuto asked, a smile playing on his lips. Tadase glared at him, why would Ikuto care about Amu if he basically just started the whole thing yesterday. And why did he call him brother? Tadase would never want to be related to him now, after what he had done.

"Do not call me that, Ikuto Tsukiyomi! Why are you here?" Tadase demanded.

"I came here to get my girlfriend to the hospital," He sneered.

"Ikuto, I have no time for games! You know that she is my girlfriend! Get the hell away from me cat!" Tadase yelled. He wouldn't want Ikuto to ruin his girl again. Thunder rumbled and lightning struck. The angry gray storm clouds covered up the sky. He pushed Ikuto out of the way and walked home.

"I didn't know you had an attitude-brother." Ikuto smirked. Tadase whipped around.

"Just go home Ikuto, I do not want to battle you." Tadase said calmly. He walked ahead as rain drops started falling down. Suddenly, he heard Ikuto Character-Change.

"Now, little kiddie king, let's see who is stronger." Ikuto challenged. Kiseki was still in the hospital so Tadase couldn't Character-Change.

"I don't want to fight you, Ikuto." Tadase said again.

"Well did I tell you that Amu is playing on you?" He inquired. Tadase wasn't going to go soft on him again, after what happened. This was his last straw. The rain was pouring now and Tadase had to get home.

"Kiseki!" Tadase roared. Kiseki floated gracefully near him like nothing happened; until he saw Ikuto in a hunting stance. "No time to explain Kiseki, Character-Transform!" Now they were both equal. If Ikuto wants a fight, then he gets a fight. "Holy Crown!" He summed up all his anger from all the times Ikuto had made fun of him. The glowing yellow fiery inferno at the top of his septor kept on growing bigger and bigger, until it was massive. This attack was supernatural; somehow this move had mutated into a fire attack. Tadase's brain was off now; the only thing in his mind was revenge. He didn't bother listening to Kiseki's yelps to stop, and he shot. Tadase's eyes widened in horror. Ikuto dodged the strong launch, but the giant inferno was heading towards the hospital; the direction of Amu's room.

"Damn," Ikuto muttered. Mindlessly, he flew in front of the fireball like he was going to commit suicide. _What is he doing? _ The collision caused a blinding white light, and Ikuto helplessly fell to the cobblestone ground. Finally Tadase got back to his senses. He threw himself to the ground to see Ikuto, and his major chest injury. Blood streams trickled from the long oval-like wound. All was silent now; even the rain. _Why? Why is Ikuto doing this for Amu? He knows that inferno can kill him_… _Ikuto spared his own dear life for Amu's… _ A warm tear rolled down Tadase's face. _All these years, I have judged Ikuto wrong…_

_Ikuto really isn't a jerk, is he?_

_**To be continued…**_

**Me: Well, that's it folks! The end of this story!**

**All Charas: WHAT! CONTINUE**

**Me: Uh, no…I think it's enough for the readers to handle.^^**

**Yoru: It would've been so better if you actually mention me in the story, not including Chara-Changes!**

**Me: Greedy-Cat go away!**

***Yoru and I start pestering each other***

**Miki: Review everyone! Your feedback is gold to us! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
